Let $x$ be a positive real number. Find the maximum possible value of $$\frac{x^2+2-\sqrt{x^4+4}}{x}.$$
Rationalizing the numerator, we get

\begin{align*}
\frac{x^2+2-\sqrt{x^4+4}}{x}\cdot\frac{x^2+2+\sqrt{x^4+4}}{x^2+2+\sqrt{x^4+4}}&=\frac{(x^2+2)^2-(x^4+4)}{x(x^2+2+\sqrt{x^4+4})}\\
&=\frac{4x^2}{x(x^2+2+\sqrt{x^4+4})}\\
&=\frac{4}{\frac{1}{x}(x^2+2+\sqrt{x^4+4})}\\
&=\frac{4}{x+\frac{2}{x}+\sqrt{x^2+\frac{4}{x^2}}}.
\end{align*}Since we wish to maximize this quantity, we wish to minimize the denominator. By AM-GM, $x+\frac{2}{x}\geq 2\sqrt{2}$ and $x^2+\frac{4}{x^2}\geq 4$, so that the denominator is at least $2\sqrt{2}+2$. Therefore, $$\frac{x^2+2-\sqrt{x^4+4}}{x}\leq \frac{4}{2\sqrt{2}+2}=\boxed{2\sqrt{2}-2},$$with equality when $x=\sqrt{2}$.